We are wizards
by Athena Sowel
Summary: Big Four and Frozen at Hogwarts Elsa and her comrades are attenting their 5th year at Hogwarts. If nothing had never been so thrilling in the scholarship of the young witch, this year, everything changes. Love, friendship, prophecy, magic, danger, OWLs and Quiddich, all the ingredients are mixed to create a particular year. Title gonna change, but for now it is the best I can find


**Hello everyone !**

 **Ok, so I'm starting a new fanfic. It's taking place in Hogwarts, and the characters will be those of Frozen ( Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Hans ), Tangled ( Rapunzel and F** **lynn ), How to Train Your Dragon ( Hiccup and Astrid ), Brave ( Merida ) and Rise of the Guardians ( Jack Frost ), plus probably a few OCs.**

 **Each chapter will contain several povs. And there will be pairings ( they will not be very original in the composition, I think you can guess them all ! But I want to treat them particularly... ), but not since the beginning !**

 **Please excuse my grammar mistakes, I'll be trying to do as little as possible, but as I'm French and English is not my first language, I can't guarantee anything.**

 **So, enjoy, and don't hesitate to review !**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Hogwarts Express_**

 **POV Elsa**

The platform 9 3/4 was crowded, as usual. I hated crowd. I always felt uncomfortable : what if someone knocked me out ? what if my gloves dropped ? The last possibility was probability the scariest, because I was not sure to be able to control my powers. They had to remain hidden, because they were so powerful and annunce a prophecy that could shake the entire world. So, I tried my best to forget about them. I had not used them since my 6 years old... and I couldn't control them. I had studied hard to master all my magical skills, but this one kept resisting. So, I did my best to contain it.

\- Elsa, hurry up, or we'll miss the train !

After a quick kiss to my parents, my sister Anna jumped toward the train, ectasic, like every 1st September. I hugged my parents.

\- Nothing'll be wrong, assured my mother, as usual.

\- Keep the secret and everything will be okay.

\- Yeah, sure. Bye, Dad. Bye, Mum. I'll send you letters.

I hugged one last time my parents, and then left to join Anna, who was nearly jumping.

\- I can't realize it is already the 4th year, she claims. This year gonna be soooo fun !

\- Well, not for me. My OWLs are waiting for me.

\- Oh, come on, Elsa, you're not obliged to study every second ! You can have fun, too ! Plus, you don't have Quiddich, so you have even more time.

\- I'm a prefet, Anna.

\- So what ?

We climbed in the train.

\- Give me your luggage and go to the prefets'. I'll leave you a place. You'll tell me everything, and who is prefet, huh ? I'll be with Merida, and Rapunzel. And maybe others.

Merida was Anna's best friends since they met, on the first travel to Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat put them together in Gryffindor, and, since, they did not separate. And Rapunzel was our cousin. She had my age, and was in my house : she was what we could call my best friend, although his liveness made her very close to Anna too.

\- I hope it won't be some freaky 4th years you know.

\- Oh, no. They are so stupid. The most interessant people are in your year ! Except Merida, of course. So, see you !

I arrived to the prefets' wagon, seeking for people in my year. There was, from Ravenclaw, apart from me, Hiccup, who I appreciated a lot. Gryffindor were two barely known persons to me, as for Hufflepuff. Well, I knew Kristoff, the boy, a little better because he was quite friend with my sister, as he played Quiddich too. From Slytherin... it was this guy, Hans. I was not surprised. I did not know all Slytherins, but he was by far the most responsible of their house of this year... The two other Slytherin boys, Jack Frost and Eugène, nicknamed Flynn, who were also best friends, were big trouble-makers... And the girl was Astrid, someone I barely knew.

 **POV Jack**

I was calmy installed in my compartiment, which was REALLY unusual. But, this year, I had decided to keep quiet for a while. Two days, maximum. I simply had enough to miss the Repartition because I was always in McGonagall's office. And Flynn thought the same way, so...

\- Geez, it's boring, said my fellow adventurer. I would have never thought a normal trip was so boring.

\- At least, when we'll be eating we'll be busy, I answered, looking throughout the window. So, let's talk Quiddich.

\- Well, I am not sure about who'll be our captain, but it certainly will be Kendra.

Kendra was our Keeper, and was in 7th year.

\- Yeah, and... Well, you are Chaser with Astrid, but Torvald has graduated, so we'll need a third Chaser. I am Seeker, Kendra's Keeper... Are Lionel and Louis still Beaters ?

\- I think so. Why would they not ? They are in 6th year, they have no exams.

\- And other teams ? I think Ravenclaw still got this so-talented Chaser, Hiccup something. He is in our year? You know, the one Astrid can't bear ?

\- Yeah, but he is the only one talented in this team... Even if they recruit some new players...

\- You don't know, maybe it'll change. And the other Chasers are not so bad.

\- If the Ravnclaws dropped their books for a second, they could play better, he said teasingly.

I burst out laughing.

\- That's so true ! But, we don't need to worry, they will never be a problem for the Cup, even if they dropped their books and relaxed somehow, and Hufflepuff neither. They have an hopeless team !

\- Well, actually, their Beaters are cool. I remember this Bludger which knocked me out for two days, when we were in third year !

\- Yes, I remember too ! I was busing catching the Snitch, as usual, so we won even though you were out. That's the proof of that I'm always saying : you don't need three Chasers, but you need a Seeker.

\- Stop being such a jerk, Jack ! he smiled. If you don't pay attention, your head gonna explose !

\- Ah-ah. Funny. You know I'm just pretending to be pretentious.

\- Well, sometimes I wonder. So. Back to Quiddich. Ok, Beaters are cool, but this is their last year... And the Keeper is quite good too. But Chasers are lame, and the Seeker...

\- Well, I think he graduated. They'll have some new people too !

\- And Gryffindor ?

\- They are the only team who can compete. They're all pretty good. The Beaters, the Chasers, the Keeper...

\- And their Seeker is so talented she actually beat you ! Well, I think you have the same level. What's her name ? Lisa ?

\- No, Anna.

We talked Quiddich for a long time on, and I thought this year was going to be full of interesting events. Well, definitely more interesting that this travel with us speaking to tell things we already knew by heart.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it !**


End file.
